


El más puro orgullo

by begok



Series: Calendario de adviento 2019 [7]
Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: M/M, ragoney - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21706021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begok/pseuds/begok
Summary: Ni siquiera se molesta en fingir que no le interesa lo que está pasando en el escenario. Escucha a Tony hablando y luego el griterío ensordecedor y puede verle, incluso sin verle, en el centro, vestido totalmente de negro, los dedos maquillados. Exactamente como le ha visto por los pasillos unos minutos antes aunque fingiera no verlo, pero esta vez sabe que está sonriendo.
Relationships: Agoney Hernández/Raoul Vázquez
Series: Calendario de adviento 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558480
Comments: 10
Kudos: 7





	El más puro orgullo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Paulilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paulilla/gifts).



> Situado durante el CCME.
> 
> Fandom: Ragoney  
> Pairing: Raoul/Agoney  
> Prompt: escenario

Ni siquiera se molesta en fingir que no le interesa lo que está pasando en el escenario. Escucha a Tony hablando y luego el griterío ensordecedor y puede verle, incluso sin verle, en el centro, vestido totalmente de negro, los dedos maquillados. Exactamente como le ha visto por los pasillos unos minutos antes aunque fingiera no verlo, pero esta vez sabe que está sonriendo.

Sonriendo como Agoney solo lo hace sobre un escenario.

Intenta prestarle atención a sus padres, pero es incapaz de dejar de escuchar lo que ocurre fuera. Reconoce las primeras notas de _Libertad_ y se le acelera el corazón, se le seca la boca y le sudan las manos. Todo su cuerpo se tensa y sabe que ha perdido el color del rostro al ver cómo le miran sus padres.

\- Ve –su madre, que le conoce mejor que nadie, sabe ver que necesita verle, aunque nadie más entienda por qué.

Se acerca a una de las pantallas, la que menos gente concentra, y se deleita con la figura que permanece en pie en el centro del escenario, llenándolo tanto con su presencia y su voz que Raoul no puede evitar sentir el más puro orgullo.

Las imágenes de la primera vez que vio los visuals de esa canción, en el primer concierto de Agoney en Madrid, le asaltan y le dejan sin respiración. Todo ha cambiado tanto desde entonces que Raoul a veces cree que aquello no ocurrió. Pero lo que no ocurre no duele y a él le sigue doliendo tanto que hay momentos en los que no puede ni respirar.

Lleva tanto huyendo de ese dolor que en ocasiones hasta puede fingir que lo ha superado, que ha pasado página y que no ha buscado a otra persona que le permita creer que puede encontrar a alguien que le ama después de perder a la persona que más ha amado en toda su vida.

Los primeros acordes de _Eloise_ le hacen sonreír, recordando la cantidad de veces que le ha escuchado cantarla, cómo vio a Agoney explotar y mostrar su verdadero talento y su fortaleza cuando le asignaron ese temo de Tino Casal. Jamás reconocerá que siente un pellizco en el corazón al saber que esta vez él no es su Eloisa.

Contiene el aliento cuando escucha _Beliver_ y cierra las manos en puños hasta que se clava las uñas con tanta fuerza en las palmas que teme haberse hecho sangre porque sabe que va a dejarles a todos flipando con esa versión, pero sobre todo porque es un tema que no ha cantado nunca en directo y sabe que estará nervioso.

 _Quizás_ empieza a sonar y Raoul se permite centrar toda su atención en la figura de Agoney, no en la música. Está nervioso aunque lo disimula muy bien, pero han vivido demasiado juntos para no saber apreciarlo. Escucharle hablar, con ese acento suave que tantas veces le susurró palabras de amor, le eriza el vello de todo el cuerpo.

Para lo que no está preparado es para escuchar _Purple Rain_. Los recuerdos de su entrada en la academia, de su viaje a Adeje, la fuente con las luces moradas, Agoney canturreándola durante toda la noche y las horas haciendo el amor le golpean con tanta fuerza que tiene que dar un paso atrás para estabilizarse.

Nota la mano de su madre sobre su espalda y se obliga a sonreírle, pero nota que su sonrisa no llega a sus ojos cuando ve la preocupación en el rostro de la mujer que más quiere.

Le gustaría apartarse, dejar de mirar, dejar de torturarse con lo que fue, con lo que es y con lo que no podrá ser. Pero no puede. Es uno de los talentos de Agoney, que cuando está sobre un escenario nadie es capaz de apartar la mirada.

Ve salir al coro góspel por el hueco que da al escenario y deja escapar el aliento que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, sabiendo que llega el turno de _Black_. Es la primera vez que va a cantarla en directo y le sudan un poco las palmas de las manos porque sabe lo perfeccionista que es y lo acojonado que estará en ese preciso instante.

El público se rinde ante la voz de Agoney, ante su talento y su presencia escénica y sólo en ese momento Raoul se permite alejarse de la pantalla para concentrarse en su propia actuación.

Su madre acaricia su espalda y le da un fuerte abrazo sin decirle una sola palabra. No le juzga, no le cuestiona, sólo está ahí para él cuando lo necesita. Incluso cuando no sabe que lo necesita, como en ese momento.

Respira hondo y se acerca a donde ha dejado sus cosas. Su padre le da una palmada en el hombro y le dedica palabras de ánimo mientras le sonríe y su madre le ayuda a ponerse los in-ears mientras calienta la voz y se asegura de que la orquesta que le acompañará en _Estaré ahí_ está preparada.

Se acerca a la salida al escenario y espera a que Ana Mena deje de cantar, impresionado por la cantidad de gente que hay ahí abajo, sin importar que en ese momento esté diluviando. Y algunas de esas personas han ido a verle exclusivamente a él.

Siente cómo la responsabilidad cae sobre él de golpe porque no puede defraudar a tanta gente que ha recorrido tantos kilómetros para verle en ese lugar, para escucharle cantar. Respira hondo y deja escapar el aire lentamente para tranquilizarse. No puede permitirse dejar que el momento le supere y hacerlo mal.

\- Vas a hacerlo genial, cariño. Sólo sal ahí y disfruta. Ellos disfrutarán contigo –su madre siempre qué decirle para calmarle.

Cuando sale al escenario no ve que en un rincón, una figura vestida de negro busca una pantalla desde la que ver su actuación.


End file.
